


A Series of Sigami Nonsense

by NintendoSegaNerd



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, series of short fluffy discord stories for february, there'll be like... ten eventually?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSegaNerd/pseuds/NintendoSegaNerd
Summary: I've been kinda creating short sigami stories on Discord for a while, so I'm working on sprucing them up into a collection of small fics, just in time for February. Enjoy! :)
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Gift-Giving is a Love Language

In the Primp squad, Amitie was always the girl stepping out and getting random cute gifts for her friends. Perhaps she’ll spot a new brooch for Raffie, a hair ribbon for Lid, a bookmark for Klug, (though he complains all the while that she shouldn’t have gone out of her way for other people, she knows he appreciated it). It was just something she liked to do, to show her love for her pals. Maybe she knows that it stems from some deep-seeded feeling of hopeless romanticism- whether it’s platonic or not- she loves the idea of giving gifts from the heart.

She never really expects anything in return, harboring a nagging sensation that she was the one having to pull the weight in a friendship, because she was a bother, a burden, an annoyance…

Despite that, the best feeling in the world to her is when her friends turn around on her and give her a gift in return. And it wasn’t about the gift, it was about the time they took to appreciate Amitie and her friendship, and it meant the universe for the young magician. Maybe she thinks she didn’t deserve that gift, but she’ll be decidedly selfish and treasure it anyways.

She got the chance to experience that feeling again ten times over one day… when Sig gets her a gift for the first time.

Amitie never really saw Sig to have a love language in gift-giving, and in truth, he doesn’t. Gift giving is stepping outside his comfort zone, he’s much more comfortable displaying affection through touch. But through the years Sig has been friends with Amitie, he has picked up a thing or two from the languages she appreciates. He notices her hopeless romantic attitude when she watches couples from a distance, the way she smiles and giggles giddily when she’s indulging in romance novels or movies. She is a heartfelt sucker for the cheesiest of romance flicks, and Sig notices she perks up at the sight of two characters giving each other gifts.

So, he decides to indulge in getting her something. There was no special occasion, he gives it to her on a perfectly ordinary day, and they are out and about doing normal bestie things. They plop down on a bench on the way from the town’s bazaar, and Amitie stretches, smiling as she continues her story about her recent misadventures with Ringo and Maguro back on Earth. As she’s trailing on, she glances at Sig, who is nodding his head but seemingly distracted, his hand fiddling with something in his pocket.

She stops and tilts her head at him. “…Hey, what’s up? Somethin’ bothering you?”

Sig very quickly glances at her in response, his eyes not betraying his nervousness as usual. With his eyes averted, he silently pulls his hand out of his pocket, and holds his clenched fist up to her.

“Um… here.” He mumbles, almost sheepishly. He takes Amitie’s hand in his claw and places an object in her soft palm.

Amitie could feel her breath hitch in her throat as she opened her hand to gaze at the object. It was a little figurine of a Phoenix chick, quite, well, like Tama.

“Been thinkin’ about Tama recently… you really loved him, so…” Sig fiddled with his claw as he spoke, anxiety unusually evident in his low voice. “I just, um, got you this, s’you can remember him by…”

“You… are giving me this?” Amitie voice cracked, emotion filling up her lungs, as she fingered the small wood-carved figurine. The chick had a sweet smile carved into his beak, and a ribbon around his neck. He really did look so much like the chick Amitie had cared for, for so long…

Sig’s face was dusted pink. “Um, if you don’t like it-“

“No!” Amitie’s eyes sprang open, holding the figurine to her heart. “I love it! It’s the most beautifulest thing ever!” she laughed airily, wiping her eye with her sleeve. “I’m just… wow, thank you, Sig, I don’t even know what to say…”

Sig finally looked back at his friend, who was covering her mouth to contain her happiness on her freckled, blushing face, and he smiled his ghost of a smile back. “’S what you deserve-“

He was cut off by a sudden force wrapping her arms tightly around his middle. Amitie hugged Sig as tightly as she could, squeezing the figurine in her hand as she did. Sig sat up stiffly at the quick hug, his face heating up, before patting her head with his claw awkwardly.

“I’ll love it forever…” Amitie murmured as smiled into his jacket, her voice thick with sincerity. “Sorry… I shoulda gotten you something, too, huh?”

“Hm. Naw.” Sig replied, wrapping his arms around his friend, putting his head on hers. “You’re always givin’ to others.” He quietly reminded her. _Allow yourself the chance for others to give to you, too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited the ending of this chapter a bit lol


	2. A Quick Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amitie has an experiment she'd like to try, just for kicks.  
> Tried posting this one a while back, wasn't happy with it, but re-reading it, it's cute and silly. So enjoy!

Amitie whistled absentmindedly as she read through her textbook of Potion Magic, an extracurricular class she was “forced into” by her friend Witch because it looked good on college resumes, apparently. Amitie had no idea if Witch was just being extra as usual, or just plain biased, but Amitie knew one thing for sure.

Potion Making was the worst. Class. Ever. Amitie could not believe how much actual science was involved in making things that go boom- and she hated science! That stuff just didn’t stick in her brain like pure, untouched magic did. And so reading this horrible textbook for this long about formulas and equations she hardly understood… well, it was making her restless.

She groaned under her breath and shifted in her seat with her eyebrows furrowed, her mind going elsewhere. On the opposite side of the library table, a cyan-head glanced at her with one eyebrow raised, looking up from his doodled-on journal for his entomology and terrarium club. A club that was just him, Lidelle, and Tarutaru currently.

“Doin’ okay, Sunshine?” Sig asked in his usual soft monotone, looking at Amitie with concern and hint of amusement in his tired heterochromatic eyes.

Amitie’s eyes perked up at the sound of his voice and at the taste of his nickname for her in her ears. She sighed dramatically, holding up her Potion Magic Textbook. “It’s this stupid class Witch had me take, ugh, I can’t understand a word of it! Don’t tell her I said this, but the science behind making these dumb potions are so. Freaking. Boring! I don’t know why I put up with this class.” She complained.

Sig shrugged, getting up to sit closer to her. Amitie could feel her heart race faster as he brushed against her arm, looking over at her textbook. She turned away so he couldn’t see her blushing face. “Hm, yeah. This’s hard stuff.” He remarked thoughtfully, peering at the formulas that seemed just as mixed up in his head as it was in hers. “So… why’re you in this class? Not really your direction, right? Why don’t you just quit?”

“Because I’d be letting Witch down!” Amitie whined, her face growing redder still with frustration, no matter how right he was- she was working to go into primal element magic, not chemistry related magic. “I can’t just throw this opportunity away. She was so excited to tell me about it!”

“Hm…” Sig tilted his head, already overwhelmed with the complicated situation. Moments like these that couldn’t be easily solved with a quick yes or no… that was not his forte. But, he would do anything for Amitie, so he allowed himself to close his eyes and focus on the options. “Yeah, that’s a toughie…”

“I know…” Amitie’s head fell on her book with a moan. “I don’t know what to do…”

The two sat there, pondering the options, before Sig sighed. “I mean… the broom lady’s your friend right…? ‘M sure she’d understand if the class isn’t right for you…” he offered gently, placing his normal hand on top of Amitie’s and rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

Amitie twisted so she could look at him and smiled softly, the corners of her green eyes crinkling like they always do when she was just so overwhelmed with the love rising in her chest.

“Her name is Witch, goofball.” She teased affectionately. “But, maybe you’re right… Maybe I’m overthinking this. Witch can be…. Well, very Witch-y, sometimes, but she’d probably understand.”

She sat up suddenly, her confidence renewed. “You know what, you ARE right. I am not going to bother with this book anymore! It will soon be out of my life- I am here to become a fire mage, a protector of Primp Town, the world’s greatest magician!” her voice lowered, and she loudly whispered, “Again, _please_ don’t tell Witch I said that! I totally respect her ambition, it’s just not for me!”

“Pinkie swear.” Sig said with his usual small grin, happy to have helped in any way he could have. He held out his clawed left pinkie and Amitie wrapped her tiny one around his.

“Thanks, Sig.” She gave him a quick hug in return, almost knocking the breath out of him in shock. “Sorry to bother you with this, I know you’re busy working on that journal.”

“S’no biggie.” Sig replied with a quick blush after she let go, before getting up and returning to his journal. “Happy to help.”

Amitie giggled at him as he got up and continued to gaze at him as he sat down. She and Sig have always been best friends, but in the past few months something had changed between them, a ferocious feeling that neither of them could describe. It tore them up with the want to just BE around each other, to hold each other’s mismatched hands and stare into each other’s beautiful eyes.

Nothing could shake this feeling until one spontaneous day, Amitie stormed up to Sig and explained everything in a torrent of embarrassment and want that she LIKED him, like, more than usual. She had a list, A LIST, of everything she loved about her bestie, and by the time she was finished pouring out her heart and soul to him, she had collapsed on the ground, sure she’d be rejected and ridiculed for having such outlandish thoughts about how adorable his face was and how she loved his laugh.

But he didn’t.

He just stood there, overwhelmed by the onslaught of emotion he was not used to facing, his mouth slightly agape and his eyes wide, staring at his best friend. A long moment had passed before Sig allowed his throat to swallow and croak out a noise.

Amitie glanced up at him with surprise and a hint of unfounded hope.

“M… me too.” He hoarsely whispered. “I, um, I love you too. I mean, I like you, a lot. I mean- ah shoot, ‘screwed that up, ‘m sorry-“

Amitie squealed with a happy shout and sprung up, hugging Sig for all it was worth. “I love you too!!” And pressed a kiss to his cheek. Sig laughed his quiet laugh and hugged her back, nestling his face into her hair, too overwhelmed for anymore words.

And from that moment on, her friends would say they were dating. Amitie and Sig kinda just accepted this new development in their relationship- whether they were “dating” had nothing to do with it. All that was different now? They weren’t afraid to show how much they loved each other.

And so, about a month later, that brings the two of them to this moment. Amitie sighed in remembrance of the first time she proclaimed her love to him… She had never imagined at the time that it would work out, that he would love her back, but here they were. And life was never more beautiful.

She hadn’t realized how long she was staring at him, (she giggled, her boyfriend), until he glanced up from his journal with a quizzical look on his usually expressionless face.

“Somethin’ on my face?” He quipped, a smile tugging at his lips.

“What? Oh!” Amitie brushed off the question with a wave. “Just… staring at the wall. Such fascinating things, walls! I mean, they get in your way, and they’re tall and made of brick and plaster and….” Her voice trailed off at Sig’s unimpressed smirk.

“What? I can babble about walls!” She retorted, “It’s a free world!”

“…K, honey. Walls are cool.” Sig returned to his journal, smirk still on his face with a knowing look in his eyes.

_Don’t honey me!_ Amitie thought with a pout, her cheeks flushing at the nickname _. That’s like something parents call each other. What generation are you in?_

But Amitie knew Sig only called her honey because it was one of his, along with his bugs, favorite treats. And he says, and she quotes: _“Because you’re sweet, like honey.”_

The thought made her face erupt into a big smile as she became lost in her daydream, allowing the hours to pass as Sig worked on his journal in serene quiet.

Eventually though, she could feel the restlessness seep up on her again. Amitie glanced at Sig’s work, seeing that he was just finishing up one more page in his journal. He was practically done, so she perked up. “Hey, so, Klug was tellin’ me somethin’ interesting the other day.” She invited, peering at Sig’s face to catch his attention.

“Uh huh?” He replied, waiting for her to continue while he wrote the last words on the page.

“Yeah so, apparently if a person’s face gets too close to another’s, the initial reaction for person B is to either hit or kiss ‘em. Kinda like fight or flight.” She giggled, excited to see his reaction to her newfound knowledge.

Sig dropped his pencil, the only clue to his reaction as his face remained expressionless. “…Huh.”

“It got me thinkin’… which one would I do? I mean, would I hit or kiss them?” Amitie leaned back in her chair thoughtfully. “I always thought myself as a fight person… so I’d probably kiss them, instead of hitting them and running away… but I obviously wouldn’t kiss them if they weren’t my friend, and it would probably be on the cheek anyways… so I don’t know.”

“Hmm…” Sig paused, allowing a thoughtful silence to envelop the room before he stood up and sat down next to her. “Well… there’s one way to find out.” He offered, glancing up into her eyes.

Amitie stared back at him, holding her breath in nervous anticipation, feeling her heart starting to beat louder.

“Do you… want to try?” Sig asked softly, not breaking eye contact for a second.

“Do I… what?” Amitie could barely process the question before gasping as Sig leaned in quickly, practically nose to nose with his girlfriend, staring at her with his deep ruby and sapphire eyes.

“So, what will you do?” He asked, his voice dropping. Amitie could feel his breath on her mouth. She quickly opened her mouth to respond, but only a squeak came out, as her heart raced faster in her chest. She could feel her cheeks blooming red as her eyes widened, panic overtaking her mind and her body, she leaned back but he continued to lean forward, not backing away.

“AH!” her throat finally gave out before she instinctively swung her arm and punched Sig across the cheek.

Immediately she sits back in her chair, lungs pulling in the air with repeated quick breaths as her heart settled. From the corner of her blurred vision she sees Sig falling out of his chair to the floor with a thud.

He groans in pain before Amitie finally gasps, quickly understanding what exactly she just did.

_Holy Puyo I just punched my boyfriend._

“OHMYPUYO SIG I’M SO SORRY!!!!” Amitie scrambled to his side, waving her hands in a panic but refraining from touching him, she babbled incoherently as he winced and rubbed his cheek. “Sigmund, speak to me, are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?? What does a bee make? Oh heck, can you even hear me? Did my incredible strength rattle your brain?? What have I done?”

Sig chuckled softly in the onslaught of questions he’d come to expect from his girlfriend, still rubbing his bruised cheek. “Ow…. Wow, Ami, you’re strong… D’ya lift?” He quipped woozily.

Amitie sighed with relief and giggled. “You can thank Raffie for that, she is forcing me to work out with her to “refine my magic”.” she added with quote bunnies. Almost immediately, her eyes narrowed at him. “And jeez, Sig, give a little warning next time! I could have killed you!” She scolded with an affectionate light punch to the arm.

Sig was still laughing as Amitie pouted at him. “Okay, okay, ’m sorry, I deserved that.” He took Amitie’s hands in his and smiled at her with the smile he reserved, only for her. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Mm.” Amitie tried to keep her lips as pursed as possible in disapproval as she peered back at him.

“Um, now we know how you’d react. Fight or flight? Guess you’re flight?” Sig appealed awkwardly.

Amitie sighed as dramatically as she possibly could. “Jeez! Here.” She leaned in and gently kissed his bruised cheek, staying there for a good three seconds before pulling away. Sig could still feel her lips even after and a dull tingling pulsed in his cheek, as if she had taken the pain away.

“Now we’re even.” She smirked, staying nose to nose with Sig. Sig stared up at her, feeling his face burn red and his mouth agape, enamored with how beautiful Amitie was and how much he was feeling pulled in by her gaze.

His eyes flutter as he leans in closer, closing the gap between the two of them. Amitie’s eyes widen in surprise at the unfamiliar feeling of Sig’s lips on her own, a light brushing of him, wishing to push closer. In the month they’ve been together, they haven’t had a true kiss… Amitie’s brain swarmed with questions, with wonder if they were going too fast, or too slow, and most of all, awe.

Sig was kissing her. Her boyfriend, her best friend, was kissing her.

Amitie felt her eyes close as she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist as he wrapped his around hers.

Sig felt Amitie shift and lean into him, and he pressed harder against her lips, finally relishing in the fact that they were kissing, and his first kiss was Amitie, the love of his life. She was as tentative as he was, but they had nothing to be tentative about. He knew he loved her with all of his being. He only hoped she felt the same, and so he put all of his love for her in this kiss.

He moved his hands to her face and felt the heat of her cheeks in his palms, how soft she was, how bright she made him feel.

Amitie couldn’t keep her lips from moving into a smile as she kissed him back, enamored by how gently he held her, by how much he loved her. And how much she loved him back. She ran her fingers through his cyan hair as they stayed there, just being in each other’s presence, for a while.

It felt like a lifetime before Sig pulled away, needing to breathe. His eyes opened and he took in Amitie, her frizzy gold hair like a halo around her head, her eyes opening slowly as she’s biting her lip, trying not to smile too loudly.

Amitie gazed up at Sig, who was busy catching his breath, and giddily took in his lovely blue hair and his beautifully shy mis-matched eyes. He seemed sheepish, as if it was dawning on him exactly what he did.

“Wow.” Amitie breathed before taking Sig’s clawish hand in hers. “I guess we know how _you’d_ react to this experiment, silly.”

Sig smiled at her. “Yeah, guess we do.”


	3. Preparing for the Spring Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Primp kids go yukata shopping lol. References to Raffidelle and Kluguro too, (i am a wholehearted multishipper for Klug tbh)

Sig shifted in his seat, dazed and distracted by the many colors of the clothes on the racks, all spring themed with flowers and soft or dark pastels. He and the rest of his school friends were visiting Oshare Bones’ shop prepared to try on new outfits for the incoming annual Spring Festival, when the golden apple trees bloomed their white-gold blossoms for one day only.

Sig was originally planning on just showing up in his usual shirt and maybe in nicer jeans, but Raffina wouldn’t allow him.

“No, absolutely not. No friend of mine is going to skimp on our annual festival! Come on, bug boy, we’re going shopping.” And without even asking his opinion, Raffina dragged him and the rest of their friends, even Glasses, to Oshare’s item, pawn, and clothing store.

“You’ll thank me later.” Raffidoodle sniffed.

Sig seriously doubted that, but he went along with the charade, because he found the pink-head’s persistence on the matter kind of funny.

Glasses was much more verbal about his dislike being dragged everywhere. “Oh, please, do you not trust me to show up to our festival, which is ONCE A YEAR, mind you, in appropriate attire?”

“Nope! I do, however, trust you to show up in something my old man would wear.” Raffina scoffed with a slight smirk, going through the racks on the shelves in the back.

Sig noted Glasses’ face always got red from rage when talking to Raffina. Nothing ever really changes, huh? “Um….” Lidelle broke in before Klug could reply with a withering retort. “I d-don’t think I have the money for this… it’s rather exp-pensive.” She was fiddling with the price tags on some flowy dresses with her sleeve.

“Don’t you worry about a thing, my dear! I have the tab covered.” Raffina laughed her haughty laugh. “Trust me, by the time I’m done with all of you, you’ll look as magnificent as me! Not that you aren’t already gorgeous, hun.” To add to her point, she showed off her chiseled biceps.

Lidelle’s face flushed and she looked away. “O-oh! Thank you, um, Raffina…”

Sig raised his eyebrow at the interaction. Hm. That was interesting.

“Where’s Ami?” Sig broke in, tiredness starting to creep up his spine. He could really use a dose of energy from his best friend…

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Raffina giggled, before turning away and continuing her search in the men’s section for a suitable outfit.

“…Yeah? I would?” Sig couldn’t begin to understand just what was going through RaffieTaffie’s head, it was like she was a part of some joke he wasn’t.

“Just be patient, Sigmund, I’m having her try on a yukata in the back. She’ll be out in a minute.” Raffina winked at him, again implying there was something he was missing.

Sig hummed in response, anxious to see the blondie again. Recently, he’d been dying to just… be around her, to watch her smile and laugh as she babbled about her day, to see her freckles get all crinkly on her nose when she’s snorting and laughing at a bad one-liner he cracked, to see her invested in his hobby for no reason other than she was just super sweet and she knows just how to make him feel worth something. Recently, he’d been getting a warm, twisty feeling in his chest just from hanging around her, that made him more and more curious the stronger it got…

He had a feeling Raffina knew what he was feeling. But, he was afraid if he asked her about it, it would make things more complicated and more real… and he wasn’t sure he was ready to understand just what was going on with him yet.

“Honestly.” The Bookworm broke Sig’s thoughts with a sigh and folding his arms behind his head. “It’s like she doesn’t realize we have so many better things to do, right Sigmund?”

“Hm.” Sig tapped his chin. “’Was just gonna hang with Ami today, actually.”

Klug turned his head and raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been spending a lot of time with the airhead recently.” He pointed out. “What’s going on between you two?”

Sig glanced at Klug, not quite sure how to respond. “What do you…?”

“Oh please, I see you two walk home together all of the time. If anything, I would have assumed you were dating.” Klug scoffed with a slight smile, relishing in the opportunity to finally get an answer to a question that has been on his mind for quite some time.

Sig pouted at him, his cheeks dusted pink at the very idea. “…What about you and Mags?”

Klug’s entire face went completely red for a good ten seconds then. “Wh-what ABOUT me and Maguro!”

Sig shrugged. “Heard ya got hit by his love beam…” he mentioned casually.

“I-I, well THAT’S JUST- It was an a-accident! It was for p-pure experimental purposes, nothing more! Yeesh!” Klug’s glasses fogged up by the steam coming out of his mouth, and he and his flushed face sunk in his seat. “A-anyway! This is supposed to be about you, not me!”

Sig hummed, unconvinced. “Hokay. If ya say so.”

“Yes, exactly. I say so. Are you going to answer my question or no-“

Klug was cut off by the snippish voice of Raffy. “Klug, shut up. Amitie’s done changing!”

At the mention of Amitie, Sig’s face lifted, feeling his hair antennae going crazy at the prospect of seeing her again. Klug gazed curiously at Sig, unfamiliar with the boy seeming so interested in anything other than his bugs. It was a rather refreshing change, he had to admit.

Raffina moved to stand next to Sig, arms folded with a smirk plastered on her face as Amitie’s voice echoed through the small clothing room. “Uh, Raf, are you sure about my hat not being, um, a hat?”

Sig saw Raffina practically roll her eyes. “It would ruin the whole ensemble, darling. I’m sure Mister Bones would agree with me!”

“Yes, yes, lose the hat, dear!” The hollow voice of Primp’s local skeleton called from the front of the store. “Raffina is in charge back there, kiddos! I trust her judgement and sense of fashion!”

“Hmph, a sad day for us.” Klug grumbled as he pushed up his glasses.

Sig could hear Amitie sigh in defeat from the changing room. “Ughhhh fiiiiiine! Be out in a sec!”

He fiddled with his claw impatiently as the rustling in from the changing room’s direction grew louder, followed by the clacking of sandals. Amitie peeked her head out from behind a row of clothes, her jade eyes, usually so full of confidence, having the spark of nervousness to them.

“Just, don’t laugh, okay?” She said with an anxious giggle, biting her lip as she pondered whether or not to reveal her outfit.

“Darling, if anyone laughs, they’d be insulting my expert opinion on fashion.” Raffina brushed off, causing Glasses to snort. “And I promise you, they wouldn’t want to be doing that.” She added, her eyes sharpening at Klug, cracking her powerful knuckles. A bead of sweat dripped from his forehead, and Klug sat back in his seat with a nervous, surrendered smile.

“I’m sure whatever Miss Raffina p-picked for Ami will be great.” Lidelle nodded reassuringly as she sat down next to Klug, awaiting the reveal.

Amitie took a deep breath. “Okay, well, here we go then!”

She stepped out in the open, and for a moment, Sig swore the warmly lit room suddenly became brighter. He had his chin in his hand, but when he saw her, his hand dropped, and he couldn’t help but just… stare.

She was wearing a traditional Primp yukata, the design an odd mix between Eastern and Western- at least, that’s what Apple told him. The yukata was cinched at the waist, poofed out to the knees, with pale yellow flowers decorating the soft pink and orange fabric. It was tied in back with a scarlet ribbon, the same color, he noticed, as the bow tying her thick, messy hair back into a poofy ponytail. The bow blinked, seemingly having the eyes of her usual hat.

Amitie giggled and swung the skirt left and right, her jade eyes gleaming with doubt. “So, um, how does it look? Silly, right?”

Silly?

Sig didn’t even have the words to describe this dress and how she looked in it right now. It was light, airy, and adorable, just like Amitie… He had never seen her wear something like this, she always wore her usual pastel outfit, scuffed and faded from travel…

It looked so…

She looked so…

“Hey, Sigmund.” Klug snapped a finger in front of his face. “Hello! What on earth is wrong with you, you keep staring at Amitie!” he whispered harshly, knowing all too well why he was staring.

Sig blinked, realizing his face felt as hot as fire, and covered his mouth, staring down at his feet at the increasingly familiar feeling of knots being twisted in his chest. “U-um, I… what?”

“That bad, is it?” Amitie rubbed her head with a defeated laugh when nobody gave her an answer. “Yeah, figures, I never wear anything with a skirt…”

Sig’s head snapped up at that and he immediately blurted out. “Um, no.” At that moment, he could feel four pairs of eyes on him, and he squirmed under their gaze. “I-uh, mean… it looks good…” his voice grew quieter and quieter as his face flushed more and more.

_Stop looking at me stop looking at me stop looking at me…_

Amitie stared at him, her cheeks blushing pink. “Oh! Uh, okay! Thanks Sig!”

Raffina rolled her eyes at how utterly hopeless her two friends were. “Ugh, get a room. He’s right though, Amitie, this yukata compliments your bubbly personality and pear-shaped features perfectly. Couldn’t have done any better!”

Lidelle nodded in agreement. “It looks so p-pretty on you Ami!”

Amitie scratched her arm with embarrassment. “Aw, thanks guys! This is kinda embarrassing, but I’m glad it looks okay!” and with that, she plopped down on the long bench, next to Sig, who was increasingly aware of his heart beating faster.

Raffina laughed haughtily with her ‘ohohoho’ at her success, before grabbing a purple yukata off the wall. “Okay, nerd, your turn!”

Klug rolled his eyes. “Into the dragon’s den, I suppose.” He snatched the yukata out of Raffina’s hands, before heading to the men’s room. “If this makes me look like a child, I won’t forgive you!” he called to the pink-haired girl before disappearing.

“Believe me, you wouldn’t need my help for that!” Raffina called after him.

After that, each of them had their chance to show off Raffina’s fashion artistry, and even though Klug wouldn’t admit it, each of them looked really good in traditional Primp yukatas. Lidelle was given a green yukata with lily pads on it, that covered her hands like she was used to. Raffina tried to convince her to let down her hair so she could braid it, but Lidelle was too nervous to take out her usual buns, so they compromised with a half up, half down look that actually gave Lidelle a lot of confidence.

Klug’s yukata was buttoned at the top, and had a pocket to put a pocket watch and chain in. His hat was off, and his hair, which had grown a bit longer over the years, was tied back in a low ponytail. Raffina had to admit, he looked less like a nerd than usual. It was because of her, of course, and that was the only reason she admitted to the fact.

Raffina’s yukata was an orange low v-cut, with chopped sleeves, and a skirt that reached her ankles. It was surprisingly willowy, and it provided a nice contrast to her usual preppy uniform. She had tied her curly hair up in a bun and left her magic bag at her side. Sig noticed Lidelle blushing as she looked at her.

Lastly, Sig wore a navy yukata, that was collared and attached near the left shoulder, with a pocket for a hydrangea. He wore a decorative flower clipped at the base of his antennae, and while the yukata certainly wasn’t his usual style, he had to admit, he appreciated the freedom of movement.

And when he glanced at Amitie and saw her staring at him with a huge smile on her face and her chin in her hands, the same clenching feeling rose in his chest.

He couldn’t help but bring up the energy to smile at her, his soft, unspoken smile, and seeing her face light up and cheeks turn red- he knew for sure now there was something different between them.

He was starting to understand what exactly these feelings he’s been harboring for so long…

They had to be love... right? Or something similar.

Well, one day, he'll go up to Raf and ask, he decided. He finally felt ready to confront these feelings.

_One day soon._

But first, comes the festival.

~

Below: silly sketches inspired by the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited the ending to this one a bit too, I'm too harsh on my work haha. Also added silly doodles!


	4. It's Okay to Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was just too much. Sig could tell something was shifting in him, the voices in his head growing louder...  
> Amitie won't allow him to suffer alone.

_“My hand.”_

_“It was being loud...”_

The words echo through Amitie’s head as she gazes at her friend, sitting on her couch, slumped over like a ragdoll, staring at his unusually gnarled crimson claw as if he was seeing it for the first time.

_“Dunno when I first got it. It just… appeared one day.”_

She sat down next to him, afraid to speak.

_“Get these migraines sometimes… Hear voices that aren’t mine…”_

She recalls the past few times her friend had been like this… Distant… distracted… empty.

_“I’m… afraid.”_

Sig didn’t react when Amitie leaned in, gently putting her hand on his leg. She gazes up at him, eyes pleading for a way into his barred mind. He continued to stare at his claw, his tired expression vague and blank, his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes dark and narrow. To anyone else, he might look a little scary, his face holding a warning to avoid him. But Amitie saw behind his stoic front.

The last thing he needed was to be alone right now.

She slowly scoots closer to him, close enough that she was brushing up against his arm. Cautiously, so as not to alarm him, she touched his claw with her fingertips. His claw twitches from the sensation, and Amitie forces herself not to flinch.

“Can I…?” She murmurs. Sig takes a moment to respond, before nodding slowly.

Amitie carefully takes his claw in her hands and traces the curves and sharp edges with her fingers. She admires the sensation of skin against the rougher, scalier texture, and she could feel Sig shudder with a relaxed sigh.

“It looked… bigger… ‘n I was hearing it in my head again.” Sig mumbled, wincing as he rubbed his forehead with his other hand. “Sorry. Don’t know how else to explain it.”

“That’s okay…” Amitie couldn’t help but feel relieved that Sig was talking to her again. “I promised you I’d help you through this. We’ll figure out what’s going on, I swear.”

Sig didn’t reply to that sentiment right away. He knew Ami meant well, but how can she promise something that seemed so impossible? He’d been living with this claw for half of his life, and he seemed no closer to understanding why he had it or what was happening to him… He only knew one constant.

That it was spreading.

It was recent, but one day, Sig recalled looking into the mirror and seeing his usual red abomination- but doing a double-take because those patches of red had spread over his shoulder and up his neck, just a bit.

And the more it spread, the more invasive his thoughts seemed… those voices that started out as whispers were turning into discernable chattering.

And the voices seemed so familiar, like a person in a dream.

Sig never had the energy before to grow frustrated, but quite recently, he had been- because he was starting to realize that the people he thought he trusted, knew something- his teacher, Lemres the candy man, even Akuma, who was his caretaker, they all knew something about him that he didn’t. They were keeping secrets about him, from him… as if it weren’t any of his business.

And that twisted his insides with the unfamiliar feeling of… rage?

Huh. So that’s what that felt like.

Sig could feel his hand clench in his lap, as Amitie continued to hold his claw. She could feel him tensing up beside her, and she couldn’t help but feel useless, sitting next to him.

What could she do to fix this? All of this?

She didn’t know what she was doing, she didn’t know how to solve his problems. Right now, all Amitie could really do, was be with him.

Without thinking, Amitie took Sig’s claw and held it up to her mouth, the movement catching Sig’s attention. She turned her gaze away before kissing his claw softly, rubbing his palm with her thumb. She felt Sig cup her face with his claw in quiet response as she kissed it, slowly gaining the courage to look up at her best friend.

Amitie really didn’t have an explanation for her actions. But seeing Sig’s normally stoic expression falter, his eyes shine in the warm light of her house, and his mouth quiver, she realized that this was how she could help him, that this was what he needed right now.

“Sorry.” Amitie breathed simply, not really hearing her words, too entranced by Sig’s eyes, that seemed to change every second with a confused array of emotion.

“Hey….” Amitie reached her hand and touched her friend’s face gently, his breath hitching at her touch. She moved her thumb across his cheekbone, noting how his skin trembled. He raised his hand and touched hers lightly without meaning, still staring at her, unable to understand what she was doing here, with him, and his dangerous excuse for a hand.

This was all, too, too much. All his fears seemed to stack up at that moment, and his friend was generously offering her hand to ease his troubled mind. He lowered his gaze, feeling his chest tighten and his eyes sting.

“It’s okay to cry.” Amitie whispered as she leaned in, brushing away his hair with a warm smile, seeing the half-demon was reaching his breaking-point.

Sig immediately covered his mouth with his right hand in response, feeling it all bubble up to the surface in one fell swoop. Squeezing his eyes shut, he choked out a quiet sob, and put his head on Amitie’s shoulder. Amitie couldn’t help but feel her heart clench at the sound, unused to him breaking open and letting out his vulnerable side. She wrapped her arms tightly around him in response and murmured sweet nothings to him as his chest heaved with the onslaught of his fears.

“It’s okay… I’m here. I’m always here…” she murmured as his body shook in hers, his arms wrapping around her and squeezing as much as he could, craving the sensation of her embrace as he cried.

“Sorry.” He hicced. “Didn’t mean to… sorry…” he kept repeating, mumbling words he couldn’t comprehend.

For a while as the sun set in the sky, they stayed like that. Amitie holding Sig, giving him time to let out everything he’s been bottling up for so long. Amitie breathed slow, continuous breaths, the repetition slowly lulling Sig’s sporadic heart. Eventually, Sig’s body shuddered in her arms, and he exhaled as he lifted his head from her shoulder.

Amitie gazed up at him, but he refused to look at her, ashamed of his flushed, red face and puffy eyes, unfamiliar with the feeling of vulnerability.

But Amitie raised her arms to brush away his bangs from his eyes, forcing him to look at her. She was flushed with relief, happy that he finally had a chance to unearth what he’d been harboring for so long.

And so she moves to kiss his cheek, softly, the heat from his skin still lingering on her lips when she pulled away.

Sig touches his cheek with his claw, his puffy, tired eyes wide. He leans over her to kiss her forehead in return, a broken, “Thank you,” escaping his lips.


End file.
